The present inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit semiconductor devices including a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor.
As the electronics industry develops, an increased reliability of integrated circuit semiconductor device including a plurality of MOS transistors is desired. For example, each of the MOS transistors included in the integrated circuit semiconductor device may be required to have high performance and consistent performance between the MOS transistors.